comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet of Stewardship (Earth-304)
The Minor Prophet of Stewardship was a Neimoidian Minor Prophet attached to the Fleet of Particular Justice. Alongside Sato Davaria and Saren Arterius, Stewardship was a part of the Particular Justice's Council of Masters. Biography Early Life Born in the Covenant mobile capital of High Charity, the Neimoidian soon to be named Stewardship rose to the ranks of a religious, by influence of his family who had high influences within the High Council. When he became a Minor Prophet, Stewardship often worked with the Hierarchs and the Minor Prophet of Clarity (who served as an advisor to both). Human-Covenant War In the last year of the Human-Covenant War, the Prophet of Stewardship was attached to the Fleet of Particular Justice, in the battlecruiser Truth and Reconciliation, commanded by Shipmaster Pobius Erastion. Loss of Hope During the Loss of Hope, the Prophet of Stewardship contacted the Prophet of Clarity on High Charity ''about the successful invasion the Covenant mounted on the planet, and the extermination of the Humans there present, but expressed his sorrow for the thousands who died with the destruction of the ''Long Night of Solace, mainly the Supreme Commander Rho Victus, whom he acknowledged as "a great, inspiring leader". Battle of Installation 04 When the Fleet of Particular Justice arrived in the Soel system while searching for the [[UNSC Heart of Midlothian (Earth-304)|UNSC Heart of Midlothian]], they discovered Installation 04. In this moment, Stewardship claimed complete authority over the discovery, as Halo was a religious matter rather than a military one. This requisition of leadership extremely bothered Supreme Commander Saren Arterius, who felt they should focus their attention on the incoming Heart of Midlothian and the Humans, having just emerged from hyperspace. Angry, Stewardship attempted to make contact with High Charity and the High Council to determine who should have control over the operation, but he remained without an asnwer. Aboard the Truth and Reconciliation ''alongside Pobius Erastion, Stewardship witnessed the beggining of the Battle of Installation 04. As a first request, he ordered the fleet to not use plasma torpedoes to destroy the ''Heart of Midlothian, as he feared it could harm the "sacred ring", but this oder was ultimately forbidden by Arterius. Thinking Saren was out of his mind, he sent the Syglar Mehkurri Virnus to infiltrate the Human ship and discover vital information, though he was ultimately killed by the Midlothian's captain Alexander Marcus. In the end, the Prophet of Steward's decision to not fire on the ship proved to be a grave mistake. When Arterius disregarded the Neimoidian's orders it was already too late, with Marcus managing to crash-land his ship on the installation. In an rapidly-made summit of the fleet's Council of Masters, Steward gave Special Operations Officer Tonn Actus orders to eliminate the Human presence on the ring, but denied him the killing of a "Demon", Jason-304, as he would rather want him taken and questioned then killed. During the ensuing battle, now in the ring, the Minor Prophet secretly ordered Purity of Spirit and Bitterness of the Vanquished to conduct a survey of the ring. As the battle waged on, Stewarship moved from the Truth and Reconciliation in the ring's surface to the Seeker of Truth in orbit, whereas he severely questioned the Turian authority on the battle. When the Covenant discovered a Chiss gas mine orbiting the nearby gas giant, Threshold, Stewardship dispatched a artifact retrieval team led by Nihlus Kryik and Canus Quidus to investigate and find anything valuable for study, an act which Saren Arterius did not authorize, as he ordered all of the soldiers under his command to solely focus on the Human presence on Halo. Two teams were deployed alongside the Minister of Discovery to what was believed to be a weapons cache, all did lost contact with the ship, with the only exception being a surviving Discovery, who revealed the presence of a ancient parasite on the Covenant's teachings, the Flood. For this failure, Stewardship ordered the commander of the operations on ground, Galermus Laevinis to be beheaded, which was conceived. He then contacted Tonn Actus once again, via hologram, to inform him his decision to kill the "Demon" had changed, as he realized Jason was a target of extremely danger to their operation on Installation 04. However, before Tonn went to fulfill his desire, Stewardship threathened him with the same fate of Laevinis in case he failed. Arterius finally sent a formal order to Stewardship for he to stop interfering with his operations on the ring by using force and influential misapropiation, though his message was ignored by the Neimoidian. Unwillingly to resolve anything formally anymore, Saren sent a unit of his to the'' Seeker of Truth in order to quel Stewardship until the Covenant's confrontation with the UNSC was over, but his unit was destroyed by soldiers loyal to the Minor Prophet, who stated that all who would challenge his leadership would perish. Enranged that Turian blood was spilled by nothing and Stewardship's constant arrogance, Saren sent a assembled force to retake the ''Seeker of Truth ''and kill the Prophet of Stewardship if necessary. He escaped, however, in the last minute, going back to the ''Truth and Reconciliation, while leaving a message for the crew to arrest Saren, which they did not. Soon after, Special Operations Commander Garrus Vakarian was recovered from a covert mission abord the agricultural support ship Infinite Succor, revealing that the Flood treath had invaded not only the Heart of Midlothian, but Covenant numbers as well. This revelation prompted Saren Arterius to commence a emergency quarentine response, priority inquisition, meaning that Stewardship would not be able to leave the ring unless his ship was uninfected. Death Stewardship was captured in the Truth and Reconciliation during the UNSC last raid on the ship and was locked away in the ship's prison. He did not hide his position as a Neimoidian, knowing that the UNSC would take him prisioner instead of killing him in the spot. On his cell, he managed to send a rescue message to all the Covenant vessels to save him, but Arterius denied the rescue as the ring was about to detonate. The Prophet of Stewardship died when First Lieutenant Barbara Danvers destroyed the ship in an attempt to stop Major James Vega from making the Flood escape from Halo. Personality and Traits Equipment Category:Earth-304 Category:Characters of Earth-304 Category:Males of Earth-304 Category:Neimoidians of Earth-304 Category:The Covenant (Earth-304) Category:Fleet of Particular Justice (Earth-304) Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Increased Mobility Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-304 Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Barbara Danvers (Earth-304) Category:Master Manipulator Category:Geniuses Category:Created by Draft227